<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лепестки в шампанском by wakeupinlondon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694745">Лепестки в шампанском</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon'>wakeupinlondon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/F, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На экзамене по истории магии Панси думает о море.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лепестки в шампанском</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Slytherin.<br/>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin">Персе</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На экзамене по истории магии Панси думает о море.</p><p>Из открытого окна тянет жаром, и на затылке у нее выступает легкая испарина, словно капельки утренней росы. Убрав с шеи тяжелые, пахнущие лавандой волосы, Панси сворачивает их в жгут и лениво перебрасывает через плечо.</p><p>«Как был нарушен Статут о секретности в 1749 году?»</p><p>На Лазурном берегу, наверное, уже открылся сезон парусного спорта. Портключ до Ментоны мать заказала на первую неделю июля — и там Панси ждет мягкое обволакивающее солнце, теплая сочно-бирюзовая вода с легкими волнами, ласково омывающими золотистое побережье, и <i>свобода</i>. Никаких больше СОВ; никаких подземелий с тусклым светом фонарей и стылыми стенами, будто впитавшими весь холод Черного озера; никаких сглазов исподтишка и невыносимо долгих, тягучих, словно патока, часов в Больничном крыле, где у простыней горький запах полыни, а в самом воздухе витает тошнотворно-сладкий аромат старомодных духов мадам Помфри.</p><p>«Назовите предпосылки создания Международной конфедерации магов и объясните, почему представители Лихтенштейна отказались в нее вступить».</p><p>Обмакнув перо в чернильницу, Панси медленно облизывает липкие от блеска губы. «Первый съезд Международной конфедерации магов состоялся во Франции»...</p><p>Впереди Теодор со скрипом качается назад на стуле, и Панси еле сдерживает желание ткнуть острым кончиком пера в его бледный, напряженный затылок. Вот уж кто сейчас точно не мечтает о бескрайних песчаных пляжах Франции, свежем морском бризе и пенном кружеве волн, а думает лишь о сухих фактах и точных датах. «Президент конфедерации Пьер Бонаккорд поставил перед собой цель...» Мерлиновы потроха, да кого это вообще волнует. Уже конец двадцатого века — теперь такие давние подробности интересны разве что плешивым историкам, закопавшимся в пыльных свитках, и последним заучкам, которые готовы зубрить все подряд.</p><p>Панси обводит скучающим взглядом Большой зал. Грейнджер сидит на три ряда правее и гораздо ближе к столу для преподавателей — отсюда видна только ее ссутулившаяся спина (ох, саму Панси мать бы <i>зверски</i> отчитала за такую осанку) и россыпь каштановых кудряшек (Панси решительно не понимает, как можно быть круглой отличницей и не освоить простейших чар для укладки волос). Правый локоть чуть свисает с парты, рука легко порхает над пергаментом — само собой, Грейнджер строчит как сумасшедшая. Быстрыми, стремительными движениями — словно кистью над холстом.</p><p>Грейнджер тоже как-то проводила летние каникулы во Франции, вспоминает Панси. Года два назад. Она рассказывала об этом на перемене Лонгботтому — регион не назвала, а Панси, естественно, уточнять не стала (максимум бросила какое-нибудь: «Ого, Грейнджер, неужто ты оторвала голову от книжки?»). Но следующим летом, лежа на снежно-белом песке на побережье Антиба, Панси вдруг представила, каково это будет — встретить сейчас Грейнджер.</p><p>На каникулах она вообще часто мечтала, как случайно столкнется с кем-нибудь из однокурсников — скажем, прогуливаясь по Холланд-парку в новой коралловой накидке от «Твилфитт и Таттинг» или лениво ковыряя ложечкой десерт из земляничного мороженого у «Фортескью» (и стараясь не размазать блеск для губ — тоже земляничный). Или на пляже — в бледно-оливковом парео из шифона, подчеркивающем золотистый загар, живописно развалившись на шезлонге и потягивая королевский кир. Обычно в такие моменты она воображала встречу с Драко (раз уж его сложнее всего впечатлить) или с Дафной (этой доске не помешает увидеть Панси в купальнике и перестать так задирать нос), но с Грейнджер тоже вышло бы забавно.</p><p>Панси с наслаждением выводила бы ее из себя. Все время подзывала бы домовиков, чтобы те подливали их компании черносмородиновый ликер и переставляли зонт, а Грейнджер — краснела от возмущения. Представила бы ее курортным знакомым как главную потаскушку Хогвартса, которая пыталась опоить любовным зельем и Виктора Крама, и Гарри Поттера, а в итоге упустила обоих. В конце концов, призвала бы «Акцио» тряпье Грейнджер, когда та пойдет плавать, а купальник превратила бы в водоросли (сестренка Дафны однажды так подшутила над самой Панси, и с тех пор она мечтала провернуть над кем-нибудь такой же трюк). Рано или поздно Грейнджер — мокрой и жалкой — пришлось бы выйти из воды, стыдливо прикрывая затвердевшие соски и потемневшие от влаги волосы в паху.</p><p>(Панси буквально <i>слышит</i> щелчок колдокамеры).</p><p>Или наоборот — Панси была бы с ней мила. Пригласила бы в свою компанию (новая девочка для битья им не помешает, а то с Адель Пелтье мать просила быть полегче, раз ее новый отчим владеет винными погребами в Долине Роны). Грейнджер, конечно, нести свои пляжные вещи так просто не заставишь, но Панси это и не нужно. Хотелось чего-нибудь... изящнее. Прогуляться вдвоем по бескрайнему побережью, воображая, как они смотрятся со стороны: Панси — в вязаном купальнике из шерсти грифона и развевающимся на ветру парео, Грейнджер — как растрепанная замухрышка. Проехаться с ней в родительской карете до Канн, показать шармбаттонский замок и отвести в какое-нибудь уютное местечко — с живой музыкой и отличным буйабесом. Была ли Грейнджер хоть раз в первоклассном ресторане? Видела ли официантов в ливреях и лепестки в шампанском?</p><p>Панси могла бы открыть для нее целый мир, где магия на каникулах есть не только на страницах книг (родители с детства разрешают Панси колдовать при старших — министерство все равно не сможет определить, где чьи чары, да и штрафы на континенте просто смехотворные); где нувориши заискивают перед тобой, потомственные богатеи угощают бланманже с ягодами, а ровесники дружат не только ради того, чтобы списать; где можно летать в запряженной абраксанскими конями над Английской набережной в Ницце, купаясь в потоках порывистого ветра, а потом вернуться в «Негреско» и совершить набег на безвкусный мамин гардероб (Грейнджер в алом бархате и золотой парче, ха!), а после забраться на кровать под атласным балдахином в номере Панси и развлечься так, как можно только с другой девчонкой — чисто из любопытства. Панси огладила бы ее маленькую упругую грудь — наверняка с острыми сосками, — потерлась бы об обласканное солнцем тело своим (совсем не похожим, у Панси бедра не столь тощие), чтобы Грейнджер ощутила ее жар и влагу. Облизала бы разгоряченную кожу живота, вдыхая запах крема для загара и морской соли, подразнила бы внизу языком сквозь купальник — если для Грейнджер это не будет слишком. Интересно, Крам уже трахал ее пальцами? Или Панси поиграет с ней первой?</p><p>«...из-за этого магическое сообщество Лихтенштейна хотело оспорить его избрание». Чернила слегка размазались, но плевать.</p><p>Песок в часах сыпется тонкой струйкой. Грейнджер ведет плечом, будто почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, и на миг оборачивается — безошибочно найдя глазами Панси, словно сразу запомнила, где она сидит.</p><p>Панси мило улыбается и шлет ей воздушный поцелуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>